The present invention relates in general to baby carriages or strollers, and in particular to a new and useful carriage which includes a foldable frame and a security lock for preventing inadvertant folding of the frame.
Strollers or baby carriages are known which have foldable frames of various configurations which are capable of being folded into a smaller size for easy carrying.
A latch of some sort is usually provided which holds the baby carriage in its open or unfolded position. This latch can be activated or released to permit folding of the carriage frame. By design or after repeated use, it becomes increasingly easier to fold the baby carriage into its closed or folded configuration. An accidental movement of the latch may thus result in an undesired folding of the carriage, when for example an infant is sitting in the carriage.